What is this love?
by Night Huntress rules
Summary: InuYasha has been married to Kikyo for ten years now and things were going smoothly and all of the sudden Kikyo is off with strange men, now InuYasha wants a devorce, he gets the chance he meets Kagome. What will happen next, will kagome want him.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF INUYASHA'S CHARACTERS:**_

InuYasha held up a wrench to the 1999 BMW in his garage that he was fixing. Kikyo came up behind him and kissed his on the lips lustfully. Her eyes wondered around him to the guy that was standing and watching InuYasha and Kikyo. Kikyo smirked and walked off, InuYasha looked around as the guy exited the building. Something was off and he knew it was going to cause trouble. Kikyo was acting up, and now there was a man that was eyeing her up. His marriage wasn't working anymore, she was heading a different direction. He knew this time was about to come, he needed a divorce and a soon one. He set down his tools and wiped his hands on an oil slick cloth. Kikyo stuck his head inside the garage and smiled.

"Honey, I'm heading out, do you want something," she said as she checked her purse and wallet.

"Nay," he said.

"Ok," she said smiling as she walked out of the garage.

"What I need is a fateful wife that loves and respects me," he said muttering.

An hour went by and few people stopped by to get their cars fixed. InuYasha was about to close up when a horn sounded outside the garage. He walked over to the door and looked out. A woman was getting out of her car, her face was set with anguish and grief. InuYasha opened the door, his eyes settling on the woman. She looked just like Kikyo, yet she seemed different, like her personality was different. She looked up and noticed InuYasha standing at the door.

"Hello, ma'm, you need something," InuYasha said.

She looked up, "Yes, my car has been making some odd noises, can you see what it is."

"Yes," he said smiling and noticed that she was shivering, "you may go into the garage there is an office that u can sit in, its warm in there."

"Thanks," she said looking down.

She turned and walked into the garage. InuYasha watched her go into the garage, then turning towards the woman's car. Starting it up the rumbling started out soft then got louder. With shock he shut off the car, grabbing the keys and walking into the back into the garage. The woman was sitting in the chair next to the door, clenching her purse to her chest. He saw marks on the woman's arms, the cowering away from men, and here eyes never looking into his. She was a woman of a man whom liked to beat women. She look to him, but not at his face.

"Did you find the problem?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yes I know what the problem, but I don't have the part to fix it, and I wont have it until next week," he said in a lower voice, to settle the frightened woman down.

"I-I need to get home, b-before my boyfriend gets home," she still wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Is he the one whom is giving you the burses?" He asked a question that he already knew the answer.

"H-He does it because I-I'm not g-good e-enough," she whispered.

"A man should see you as a wonderful woman, he just isn't a man if he does that to you," InuYasha said to her, then turned around asking, "Miss, what is your name?"

"K-Kagome," she said.

"Well Kagome lets get you home then, I will keep you car here so that just in case I get a part sooner I can get it fixed."


	2. Chapter 2

_**:Again I do not Own InuYasha:**_

Driving down the road, InuYasha was thinking about what was going on with Kikyo and what he was doing just now. A woman whom didn't trust men, at the look of it, she wouldn't be looking him strait in the eyes. She was slouched back in the seat, her face turned to the passenger side window. He knew that she wasn't looking out the window, just trying not to make eye contact. InuYasha wanted to make something of it; he turned his blinker on, and turned into an old fashion deli.

She looked up frightened, seeming there was something wrong. Kagome held her purse to her chest, frightened he was going to do something. She was about to get a surprise of her life, when he stopped the car and got out too open the door. She was about to tell him it wasn't important for him to feed her or anything in that matter. If Hojo knew that she was eating with another man she would get it. Before she could utter a word, he pulled her out of the car. Something was off about this man and it wasn't the same thing that Hojo ever done with her.

She looked down as he walked her into the small deli. Her heart pounding, the very thing made her feel embarrassed. This man was dragging her into a place she has never been, well not without Hojo. He sat her down on a chair and motioned for a waitress to come to order them some drinks. She shook her head to the order and he took offence to her saying no. The waitress came out with their drinks and got their orders.

She looked down at her cup, "y-you d-didn't need to get me a-anything."

InuYasha looked up, "I want you to know there are men that don't beat women."

"W-well you d-didn't have t-to show me," she whispered to him.

"Who is this punk that gets off beating you, is it your husband," InuYasha said furious.

"N-n-no he is n-not my h-husband," she said in a low voice.

"Then who is it?" He asked.

"H-his name is Hojo, he is my b-boyfriend."

"Some boyfriend, isn't he?" InuYasha muttered.

The waitress came with their orders, knowing that she wasn't going to eat that much, she nibbled at the salad in front of her. Her eyes looking at the man, who was sitting in front of her, the man that showed her some good things. He looked up from eating and got some spaghetti sauce on his face. Kagome started to giggle, and he looked at her. Kagome covered her mouth before she let anymore giggles out.

"I never got your name," she said through her hand.

"It's InuYasha," he said smiling.

"Well InuYasha, can you bring me home before, H-Hojo finds me with you," she whispered.

"I'm going to kick this man on his ass before he lays his hand on you again," InuYasha muttered.

"Y-you can't," Kagome said startled.

"Yes I can and just watch me," he said as he paid the bill and pulled her out to the car.

InuYasha knew that he shouldn't be doing this, not when he was still married, and yet he felt that he needed to do this for her. Even though he didn't even know this woman, his instincts told him to protect her at any cost. He turned around and all of the sudden, he kissed Kagome on the lips. She didn't push him away, yet she didn't kiss back.

"I will get him out of your house."


	3. Chapter 3

_**: Thanks for the comment kittychic0895, **__**L and misa for eternity, 888Amy888, I love your comments. I don't own InuYasha:**_

Kagome held her breath, so that she didn't seem frightened towards InuYasha. He kissed her, yet something made her feel safe inside, yet he was still a man, and men lie. InuYasha grabbed her arm and pulled her into the passenger seat. He slammed the door and walked to the driver side and got in. InuYasha knew that something was up, he shouldn't have kissed her, yet it didn't feel wrong to him. Kagome looked him as her cheeks turned deep color of red.

"I'm not sorry for kissing you," InuYasha said as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"I-I liked it," she said hiccupping.

"Did you, but," he said looking out the window, "you don't trust me just yet."

"I-I don't know you all that well, to trust you." Kagome said as they were on her street.

As InuYasha pulled over to the side of the street, a man came out of a house. Kagome cringed as she got out of the car, her fear was showing, and InuYasha didn't like what this man was doing. He growled as he rushed to the man and grabbed his neck. The man struggled in InuYasha's grasp, trying to kick out at him. InuYasha tightened his grip on the man and then threw him into the side of the building. The man groaned as he tried to pick himself up from the ground.

"W-What are you doing with my woman," he said coughing and picking himself up.

"You're no man if you beat on women like you did to her," InuYasha said as he moved in front of Kagome.

"She is useless, she has always been, now that she has cried around you," Hojo said spiting blood, "That bitch doesn't know shit."

InuYasha came forward so fast that the man didn't see what was coming and went flying back. InuYasha was going to hit him again, but Kagome came running up and caught his arm. She calmed him in an instance. He looked back at Kagome and back at Hojo, her eyes moving back and forth. InuYasha smiled at Kagome and walked her to the door. When she was in the house, InuYasha turned to Hojo.

"I don't want to see you fucking face anywhere near here," InuYasha growled.

"You can't stop me from coming here," he said smirking, "you won't be here all the time."

InuYasha stepped forwards and snarled, "I will know if you come here because I will have Kagome call me when you do come here."

Hojo cursed as he turned and walked away from this house. InuYasha walked back to Kagome, whom was standing in the door way. Kagome had a small smile on her face as he came towards her. She watched as he grabbed her waist and hugged her close. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He laid his head into her neck, kissing it gently, as to sooth her frightened soul. Kagome gasped as he kissed her neck and brushed his arms on her back. Kagome was someone you should hold onto and InuYasha wasn't going to let go. Well he would have to get that divorce that he wanted and to be with Kagome.

"Come on Kagome, lets go inside before you get a cold," InuYasha whispered into her ear.

_**:Next Chappy will have a LEMON:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**:LEMON:**_

_**:Ahh, thanks for the Review 888Amy888, Again I don't own InuYasha:**_

Kagome shivered when InuYasha whispered into her ear. This was all a first for her, a man that was interested in her. He rubbed her back and kissed her deeply. Kagome let go of her fear and wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck. He took it as an invitation and lifted her hips to his as he carried her into the house, kicking the door shut on the way in. Kagome sighed as he set her down on the first available piece of furniture. His hands pushing down her shorts and his lips were mashed to hers.

InuYasha managed to get her shorts down and worked his way up to unbutton her shirt. Kagome with nervous hands unsnapped his pants. InuYasha let out a moan as she touched him. He reached down and pushed her hand harder on him with his hand. She let out a moan, and InuYasha couldn't stand it anymore. He took her hand off of him and he pushed her legs open. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and he pushed himself into her. Kagome let out a loud moan.

InuYasha knew it was wrong to take her, but he couldn't stop himself. He thrust harder into Kagome, her moans became louder and she was digging her nails into his back. InuYasha held her hips higher and thrust faster into her. Kagome let out a scream as she came with InuYasha. He was panting as he rolled over and kissed her neck.

"I seem to not control myself," InuYasha said kissing her.

"Yes," Kagome said, but fell into a deep sleep

InuYasha smiled and held on to Kagome and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**:Sorry for chappy 4 shortness:**_

_**:I don't own InuYasha, and Thanks for the reviews guys:**_

Kagome stretched as she awoke, but as she stretched her hand brushed a skin and she opened her eyes to notice InuYasha was laying next to her. She smiled and curled herself around him. Kagome liked the feeling that he was giving her, but she didn't know anything about this man and yet she slept with man. Kagome loosened herself away from InuYasha, got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower; the noise must have waked him, because he was in the bathroom. He came into the bathroom and kissed her neck as they both got into the shower.

After they were finished in the shower, InuYasha was out and was dressing fast. He didn't mean to sleep in, well not this long. He had to get home before Kikyo got home. Kagome got out and was drying her self slowly and InuYasha watched with intent eyes as she finished. He knew that Kagome didn't belong to him, but InuYasha's instincts told him otherwise. Growling to himself as he pulled his jeans on.

Kagome noticed that InuYasha was acting strange; well she must have been to forward. Kagome watched as InuYasha moved out of the room, gathering his clothes and getting dressed at the same time. She watched as he had everything back on and walked out of the room with a towel wrapped around her waist. InuYasha looked up and smiled, he needed to get out before he did something later on he would regret himself for doing. Not like that he regretted sleeping with Kagome; he just didn't want to cause her to feel something that would change her life forever.

"Well Kagome, I will see you around," InuYasha said as he grabbed his coat, turning he head, "and by the way if that Hojo guy comes back and bothers you just call me."

InuYasha was out the door before Kagome said anything. She covered her eyes and wept as she knew men only wanted to have sex with her and then after they were done with her they left her. Hojo might beat her, but at least he stayed with her. InuYasha wasn't any different.

Kagome walked into her bedroom looking for garbage to pick up, to empty out waste baskets, and trash cans. She also noticed that the room was a mess; Kagome picked her living room up and hauled trash to the dumpster. She knew that InuYasha would only see her when she picked her car up. Kagome wiped her eyes as she picked up her house and as she remembered that she was useless. She hated men with a passion now that they would use her and then just throw her away like trash. She balled her fist and told herself that she didn't need a man, that she never needed a man. Kagome laughed to herself and grabbed the dirty clothes to throw into the washer. She stripped her bed of its sheets and blankets.

She didn't want InuYasha's smell on her blankets. Kagome looked at the clock and it's said 9:45 pm. Knowing that she had more work to do she turned on some music and danced as she worked. The only thing that would make her happy, it would be that men would leave her alone, well they already leaving her alone. She sighed and looked towards the door that InuYasha had left through. She wanted for her life to go back to the way it was. She closed her eyes and imagined herself with some one that would love her, but something hit her mind, InuYasha forgot to………

_**:HA HA CLIFFY:**_


	6. Chapter 6

**: Thanks for the reviews, lol, anyways weeks will pass, Kagome hasn't got her car back, because of the part but you will find out what is about to happen. :**

Kagome held her breath as she noticed the stick in her hand changing to blue. She was going to go insane, because the very thing was that she was pregnant, and now the man whom is the father hasn't talked to her for a few weeks. Well except for the phone call from him telling her that the part was taking longer then usually. She paced the bathroom, holding the stick in her hand. What was she to do, she had a job, but it wasn't a great job, and didn't pay much. Kagome sat down on the toilet and put her head in her hands. She was total screwed, it was both mentally and physically, and she had to pick up her car from InuYasha's Garage today. She coughed and touched her stomach; a baby was growing in her womb. Kagome had some money for a few baby things, but not lot, and she wouldn't be asking the father for any money. She got up so sudden that her stomach protested and she threw up in the toilet. Kagome wiped her mouth, with a small cloth. Her house wasn't in that great shape, but it was a house, and she needed it right now and for the next nine months.

She looked into the mirror and gasped at the sight of her face. She looked like the living dead, not that she really knew what the living dead looked like. She walked out of the bathroom before she saw anymore of what she looked like. Kagome sat down in a rocker that her mother gave to her before she died. She rocked back and forth as she touched her stomach. Her very own baby and she wasn't going to lose this baby. Kagome nibbled on some crackers that she had in had for a while. She yawned and looked at the time; she had to leave in a half an hour to pick up her car. The very thing that she dreaded to do today and maybe the very thing that she didn't want to do. She pulled herself out of the chair, pulled on a coat as she walked out of the door, locking it as she left. Kagome kept her hand on her stomach as she got on the bus and on the bus ride there.

As Kagome walked towards the garage, a woman was kissing InuYasha and he kissed back. Kagome held her breath and watched as the lady looked out towards her. She whispered something to InuYasha and he looked up at Kagome. Kagome looked down as she walked towards InuYasha, with her heart beating fast; she stopped in the front of him. Kagome looked at the woman whom was standing right behind him, the woman's eyes fierce towards Kagome. InuYasha looked at Kagome, he felt bad that he ever did any of this to her, the nervousness towards him and others, now he made it worse, and he was a fucking moron. He knew Kikyo was acting like he still was going to stray away from her, again he felt he shouldn't. He did it once and now he didn't feel the need, since Kikyo hasn't been with any men lately. Kagome looked at him and sighed, he knew something was up, but didn't know what.

"Umm, InuYasha, I'm ah, Pregnant," Kagome said in a low tone.

"Oh My God," Kikyo said coming back to InuYasha, "You're a whore, and what ever child you said is InuYasha's isn't his, trying to pawn off your bastard on him," Kikyo said smirking, "He would never cheat on me for a sewer rat like you."

"Girls—" InuYasha tried to say something.

"It's alright Inu-baby, this worthless tramp can't say that the baby that she is carrying in her worthless womb is yours," Kikyo said as she kissed his neck.

"What is InuYasha to you?" Kagome asked to clenched teeth.

"My husband, that's who," Kikyo praised.

Kagome stopped to gasp at InuYasha. She looked at both of them and turned and ran away. Her heart filled with dread, for the man whom was married and she hated herself for even sleeping with him. Kagome got home and locked her door. She crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep, wanting everything to end.


	7. Chapter 7

_**:Thanks for the reviews guys, again I do not own InuYasha:**_

Kagome couldn't get her head off the pillow, since she came home. She should have known that, InuYasha just used her, and now that she knows that he's married she won't let him anywhere near her or the baby. She lifted her head from her pillow in time to catch a knock at the door. She pulled herself off the bed, her body protesting as she walked to the door. As she opened the door, she saw InuYasha standing right in the door way. Kagome slammed the door in his face, before he got a chance to say a single word. She wasn't going to deal with InuYasha anymore, but he was making it hard to forget him when he was banging on her door yet again. She stomped forwards and threw open the door.

"What do you want?" Kagome grumbled at him.

"I-I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did," InuYasha said well pleading.

"Well whatever, you can leave now," she said waving her hand and going to shut the door, but InuYasha caught it.

"I really want to know, are you really pregnant," He asked with a pained voice.

"Yes, that's what the little pregnancy test was for, not that it matters to you," Kagome said laughing, "men use me, it's not like your any different."

InuYasha winced at her remark and yet he didn't let go of the door. She narrowed her eyes at him, but shrugged and turned away from InuYasha, who was still waiting at the door. Kagome turned and sat down on her rocking chair. She had better things on her mind other then InuYasha. He walked into the house and slammed the door shut, he hated the he just found out that he was going to be a father and Kikyo ruined the moment. Now Kagome didn't want him anywhere near her and their child, he knew that she would chase him away from what was happening to them. Kagome was rocking and he wanted to touch her. He could feel her hate and her frustration on the subject that was at hand.

"Kagome, I wanted to tell you that I have a wife, It just….."

"It just what, InuYasha, you lied to me," she said in a burst of energy, "you slept with me, I got pregnant, I wanted to tell you that you were to be a father, but you have a wife and I slept with a married man," she was gasping, "do you know how I feel now, I feel like a whore, that's what I feel like."

"You're not a whore, Kagome," InuYasha said as he reached out to touch her, Kagome slapped his hand away, "I wanted it to and I want to get a divorce from Kikyo."

"That's not what I saw today," Kagome said as her arms crossed protectively over her stomach, "you still want her."

"Kagome…."

"Just get out," Kagome said pointing to the door, "I'm not in the mood to talk to you, and I'm not in the mood to talk about the baby to you."

InuYasha looked at her and he knew it wasn't worth it to fight her, now that she was in a fragile state. Kagome needed to cool down before he would explain to her about what was to happen. InuYasha sighed and walked out the door, his mind reeling on the thoughts of him being a father, not that he had any father figures or shit, he just wanted to be there for their child. Kagome was upset about him lying to her and he couldn't blame her, he was a dumb ass for lying. Kagome was the woman he wanted, but Kikyo wouldn't let him go with out putting up a fight to the very person that he wanted. He didn't want to stress her anymore then she already was. Kagome needed him and so would the baby.


End file.
